Yandere Miyano
by KilllaKirika
Summary: Watch out! Miyano has gone yandere and has already killed Yamada! Will Kosuda be safe as he runs for his life from her? My first story in over a half year, so enjoy!


**Konnichiwa, minna! Idolmaster Yamada is back, and under the new pen name KilllaKirika! I've been gone for over 6 months now, but now I'm back and ready to write! So anyway, I remember that I watched "B Gata H Kei" once and thought about what would have happened if Miyano was a yandere. Thus, this story was born. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own B Gata H Kei.**

* * *

**Yandere Miyano**

Kosuda was a fool to have trusted Miyano. He had known her for years, but he never knew she would do what she did to Yamada. If he would have known Miyano would do _anything_ like this, he would have never trusted her...

As Kosuda made his way to the photography clubroom, he couldn't help but notice that Yamada wasn't in the classroom at all that day. He was indeed worried, but for a reason he didn't know yet, he was also scared for her. When he gets there, though, that's when he _will_ find out...

Oh, wait. He's there.

Kosuda slowly opened the door, his heart beating a little faster than he can handle. He went inside and turned on the light...

...and he saw Yamada, dead. I don't mean drop-dead gorgeous; I mean literally dead.

Her lifeless body was sprawled on the floor, a large pool of blood coming from a wound in her chest surrounding her. Her murderer, a familiar girl with long hair, F-cup breasts, and glasses, was standing next to her, bloody knife in hand.

The girl who murdered Yamada was...

"M-M-Miyano! W-What are you doing?!" Kosuda cried, shocked and angry that his own childhood friend would do such a thing.

"Oh, what am _I_ doing?" Miyano replied in a yandere-like tone. "Nothing necessarily bad. I'm getting rid of any obstacles that would stand in the way of our love. Trust me, Kosuda; you'll be _much_ happier with me than you could _ever_ be with Yamada."

Miyano then dropped the knife, which made a clattering sound on the floor, and suddenly glomped onto Kosuda's body, forcing both of them on the ground. Miyano's lips came closer to Kosuda's, and Kosuda himself could feel Miyano's heavy breath on his face. Finally, when it seemed as though they were actually going to kiss, the scared high school boy did the one thing he never thought he'd do.

He pushed her off of him.

Miyano became shocked by this action, and she became even more shocked as the love of her life spoke.

"I'm sorry, Miyano," Kosuda apologized, "but you killed Yamada, the only girl I'll ever love in my life. There's no way I can ever love anyone like I loved her again, and you're no exception."

From all of the shock that Miyano was going through right now, her eyes widened. Even when they were little, all Miyano ever wanted was for Kosuda to be all hers, but who could _ever_ love the person who shamelessly murdered their lover? Definitely not Kosuda...and Miyano wasn't going to accept this fact.

"What. The. HELL!?" Miyano cried. "I killed Yamada, who only wanted you as a sex dummy!"

"I knew that. She told me that was originally the case yesterday," Kosuda told her, "but she also said that she gave up on having sex with 100 guys just so we could be together!"

"Well, it doesn't matter now!" Miyano cried. "If I can't have you, then I can just make _no one_ can!"

Miyano picked her knife up from the ground and ran towards Kosuda, nearly stabbing him in the heart. However, Kosuda was faster; he dashed as quickly as he could out of the clubroom. He knew that Miyano was tailing him, so he kept running as fast as he could. On the way to the exit, however, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a terrifying sight.

Kanejo's dead body. Miyano had gotten _her_, too.

"Oh, I should explain about Kanejo," Miyano, who was right behind him at that point, explained. "I overheard her mention something about seducing you, Kosuda, so I simply got rid of her, too. Yamada's gone, Kanejo's gone, and now, you're about to be next."

Kosuda took off running again just when Miyano had almost killed him, and Miyano started chasing him again. Finally, Kosuda found the school exit...only to find that the door was locked. He tried to escape, but no matter how many times he tried to open the door, he couldn't open it. Kosuda felt breathing on his neck, so he turned around, only to find Miyano, who was standing right in front of him, creepy smile on her face.

"Hello," Miyano said, "and goodbye, my love."

_Stab._

The next morning, every student in the school saw Kosuda's dead body. About half of the whole student body saw Kanejo and Yamada's dead bodies, as well. Miyano was one of those students, and as soon as she saw all three, she finally came to her senses.

_What...have I done...?_ she thought.

Immediately, she rushed to the principal's office and admitted that it was her who killed them. By the end of the day, she was arrested for killing them, and as she was driven to prison, Miyano started thinking about what she has done.

_Why did I even think about becoming a yandere?_

* * *

**Oh, who knows about why she even thought about it? Hope you enjoyed, especially considering that this is my first story in a long time!**


End file.
